


[PODFIC] Weary Heads to Rest

by kerravon



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Aftermath, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Declarations Of Love, Friendship/Love, Happy Ending, Informal Twitter Podfic Exchange, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Sleep, Soundcloud
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-06-01 17:11:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 64
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6528712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kerravon/pseuds/kerravon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Author: "In the quiet after the war is won, Gimli watches Legolas sleep that strange half-sleep of the elves, and slowly and perhaps begrudgingly comes around to the realisation that he loves him."  Recorded to match my "giftee's" requests.  After all, who can go wrong with icarus_chained?</p>
            </blockquote>





	[PODFIC] Weary Heads to Rest

**Author's Note:**

  * For [icarus_chained](https://archiveofourown.org/users/icarus_chained/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Weary Heads To Rest](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3784414) by [icarus_chained](https://archiveofourown.org/users/icarus_chained/pseuds/icarus_chained). 



This is a podfic of "Weary Heads to Rest", a Lord of the Rings fic in MP3 and M4b format.

Total length: 21 Minutes 25 Seconds  
Format: MP3 And M4b

Text available at: [Weary Heads to Rest](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3784414)

MP3 Podfic Direct Download: [Weary Heads to Rest - mp3](https://www.sendspace.com/pro/dl/g0z0oa)  
M4b Audiobook Direct Download:[Weary Heads to Rest - M4b](https://www.sendspace.com/pro/dl/1qokcr)

Streaming: 

Listen now at Soundcloud: [Weary Heads to Rest](https://soundcloud.com/linda-k-james/weary-heads-to-rest)


End file.
